


We Carry On Regardless

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Fist (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes-centric, Genderfluid Character, Implied Sexual Content, It just came out that way, M/M, Multi, Take this with a grain of salt, Tumbr: All Caps Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: Prompt: Sam, Steve and Bucky getting snowed in w either established relationship or getting together





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [biblionerd07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblionerd07/gifts).



> I'm not dead! 
> 
> ...Just writing so much fic it is ridiculous. :) 
> 
> Okay, so this an AU. A few canon events don't happen and a few do. It's got Marvel cameos. 
> 
> Bit of important info: 
> 
> Bucky is gender-fluid. It means that while you'll see the traditional he-him-his used for Bucky, Bucky can be other genders or agender on the scale. Bucky switches pronouns during the fic; he-him-his, they-their-them and she-her-hers. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

**-Day One; Snowed In-**

Bucky's in trouble.

Trouble meaning emotionally, of course; physically, they were in the best shape of their life. 

They can't decide what briefs to wear.

* * *

**-Six Months Ago; A Mall in New York, USA-**

_Bucky dithered at the entrance of the store. He chewed at his lower lip and did an about-face, about to walk away when he heard a cheerful, "Hello~"_

_Glancing back, Bucky saw the employee hop onto the counter and swing her legs over it so that she faced him._

_"Hello."_

_"You looking for Avengers merch?"_

_"... Yes?" Bucky swallowed and drew out the question, pulling the printed-out directions from his pocket and the items. "Here."_

_"Oh! Those are nice. You have a lady friend?"_

_"No."_

_To her credit, the clerk didn't blink an eye. "Hmm. Pronouns?"_

_"Pronouns?" Bucky's confused._

_"What you go by. He-him-his, she-her-hers or they-their-them are the most common ones." Bucky fumbled for his phone and turned the screen to show the clerk. "Oh! So, how do you feel about they since you're gender-fluid?"_

_"... That sounds good." Bucky gave her a small smile. "But today's he?"_

_"Ah. I'm Misty. My pronouns are she-her-hers. Do you need help picking them out?"_

_"Yes."_

_He left with his briefs and Misty's number._

* * *

**-Present Day-**

The call went through immediately. 

"Hey Jay! What's up?" Misty chirruped. 

"I'm stuck."

"Mmm, give me the options." 

"My Cap set and my Falcon set." 

"Falcon. You can wear Cap later if you want?" Misty huffed out.

"Thanks, Misty. You're a doll." Bucky breathed out a sigh of relief. 

"Uh-huh. You'll dish when this hell storm is over, right?" She teased. 

"Of course." Bucky's not giving up their café chat. "It might even be, dare I say it, _juicy_." 

"Go get 'em, tiger."

* * *

They wandered into the living room, fluffy burgundy socks not making any sound as they snuck into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. 

Sam yawned as he shuffled into the kitchen, "Mmm, mornin'," 

"Morning." 

Steve bounced into the kitchen, poured himself a mug and almost dropped it as he caught sight of Bucky leaning on the counter. "... Are you wearing a matching sweater and socks combination and nothing else?" 

"I got underwear on, Stevie. You take me for some kind of idiot?" Bucky rolled their eyes, bent over to get some hot cocoa creamer and grinned widely as not **_one but two separate mugs_** shattered on the floor. They spun on one foot, hopped up onto the counter and watched as Sam and Steve fumbled for papertowels to mop up the spilt coffee plus the shards of ceramic. 

"You-You could've **warned** a fella!" Steve yelped with bright red cheeks. 

"Was that my flight suit on your ass?" Sam asked as he took in the coffee spatter on his grey running sweater. "Did I see that right?" He mumbled in confusion. 

"I told ya, I had on underwear, punk. You didn't expect that kind," Bucky fired back. "and ya didn't ask." 

"Shit. We didn't ask your, uh, pronouns. What's today?" Steve cursed as he finished mopping up the mess.

"They. I meant the underwear but that's nice too." They teased as they kicked their feet, taking a drink of their coffee with a small smile teasing their lips. 

"Uh-uh. I'm not letting that go. I _distinctly_ remember seeing my flight suit wings and a really nice pair of industrial garters in dark grey on your legs." Sam scrubbed a hand down his face. 

"Oh?" Steve purred. "Are they sturdy?" 

"Steve, we promised we wouldn't pressure them." Sam swatted at Steve's arm but Bucky shifted their legs apart in an inviting manner. "Hnn." 

"I'm sure," Bucky replied. "It's, uh, kinda why I wore it." 

"You aren't playin' fair, Buck." Steve's resolve crumbled and Sam inhaled sharply as Steve crowded Bucky back against the cabinets. 

"Am I invited in that pile?" Sam asked and Bucky impatiently reeled him in with a tug of the sweater collar, nuzzling against the stubble they found there. "Nngh, Bucky, you don't do **anything** by halfway, do you?" 

"No. An' you'll–Hah!-like it in a second..." Bucky promised with a gasp.

* * *

Bucky hummed softly as they sat up to see Steve and Sam sleeping. They got up to check on the slowly fading hickeys and long scratch marks over their real shoulder. 

It was the frank discussion after the delicious romp that made them flush and a happy smile to sneak it's way onto their face. 

**-A Few Hours Prior-**

Sam gently tugged them back to the bed after clean-up and settled them back into the covers. 

"Bucky. I know we had your very... enthusiastic consent. Steve and I are dating. What do you want here?" He asked seriously. 

Bucky frowned at that. Their memories of relationships were sketchy at best, though they knew what they wanted. "I'd like to stay together. No... pain. Touch that feels good... cuddling? Kisses. Sharing body-heat. I would like to stay in contact with Natalia. If you don't want me to do that again, let me know." 

Sam and Steve traded a look that meant more than what Bucky could read. It's an unspoken language and one that Bucky's desperately trying to keep up with, especially since it spoke volumes that words didn't cover. Steve grinned and Sam raised his eyebrow. 

"I said something strange." 

"No, Bucky, you didn't. Far from it," Steve reassured. "and Natalia would be really happy to hear that from you." 

"As a matter of fact, we'd like to stay together too. We'd like to give you cuddles and kisses and share our body-heat. We would never intentionally hurt you. Do you want that? Do you want us?" Sam offered as he opened his arms. 

They scrambled for the group hug; they sighed happily as arms wrapped around them. 

"Yes." Bucky breathed out, sandwiched and surrounded by body heat that made them feel like they were glowing.

* * *

**-Day Two, Mid-Afternoon; Still Snowed In-**

Bucky snuggled in and blew on his cocoa with extra marshmallows and a peppermint stick. Warmth spread in his bones and made him happier than he'd ever remembered being. 

He's swaddled in one of Steve's light blue, over-sized sweaters and Sam's fuzzy blue socks with an AirForce logo embroidered on the side. Sam and Steve had been delighted to find the Cap set with the bright blue garter belt and Cap shield motif briefs; Bucky's wearing it right now. The fact that his lovers promised to buy him more for ruining the Falcon set made him hum softly with half-closed eyes. 

"Sam? Steve?" He made to get up from the couch when Steve popped up and covered his legs with a blanket. Bucky's metal hand flexed and Sam showed up with a hot water bottle. "Ya don't gotta do this." 

"We're sharing body-heat and we're watching a classic." Sam responded as the water bottle let Bucky move his metal arm a bit better.

"The Nightmare Before Christmas is a classic?" Steve and Bucky asked in confused sync. 

"It fits more than one holiday and you'll see what I mean," Sam promised. 

Bucky and Steve stayed glued to the screen the entire time it played, fascinated by the style and the story. 

Both of them are holding Sam's hands throughout.

* * *

**-Day Three; Fuck-Off Level of Snow-**

After being pampered the day before by both Sam and Steve, Bucky figured she should pamper her boys. 

She shaved, pulled on a thick cotton camisole plus her underthings, followed it all with a velvet green wool-lined dress and then pulled thick leggings on too. She debated briefly about her combat boots but decided that they were more practical. She speed-walked to the corner store and bought potatoes and then the instant mash kind. 

Bucky remembered making Steve boxty when they were younger, so she figured Sam might like it too. She shivered for a minute before turning up the heat in the apartment. 

The cooking brought both men to the kitchen counter. 

"Oh, that smells heavenly," Sam praised as he leaned over the counter for a quick peck. "Is the dress new?"

Bucky flushed as she cooked, glancing back over her shoulder to smile as she tipped boxty out onto three plates. "I'm making boxty. No, bought it a while back. " 

"Are you using Mam's boxty recipe?" 

"Only one I remember." She hummed. 

Instead of it sobering the conversation, it lightened the air. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah, punk, because it was your favorite." 

"Why do you call him that?" Sam asked. 

"Ya mean 'punk' right?" Bucky snorted around a mouthful of boxty. "'Cause when I met him, he was a punk. Had the indecency to bleed all over my handkerchief." 

"Hey!" Steve protested with a smile. "You did lend it to me." 

"I did, didn't I?" She chuckled fondly as she leaned across the counter to wipe pieces of boxty off her men's lips. "Long story short? I found this blond tuft of half-a-tomato-stake-high kid getting beat up by the neighborhood bullies. Gave 'em some of their own medicine. Handed him my handkerchief and the rest—Well, the museum doesn't get it quite right. He offered to wash it and give it back the next day. Only... It wasn't in English." 

"So what was he speaking?" Sam was fully invested even as Bucky and Steve gave him tender looks. 

"He spoke Gaelic. That's Irish today but back then, Gaelic meant you were in the _wrong_ part of town. I asked him in Romanian what the hell he was saying when it dawned on us. Two kids from immigrant parents; neither one of us really fit in our Old World cultures or the new stuff called America's Melting Pot. But Steve and I learned English on the back streets of Brooklyn and my Romanian ghetto." 

"So you're... Wow." 

"I'm the 'We escaped Romania before it turned into a war zone' baby, yeah. Becca followed as the 'we're in America, this is a good place to stay' baby." She murmured as memories of playing dress up with her sisters came floating back. "The rest of my sisters were accidental but no less loved." 

"I forget you two aren't almost ten years my junior but almost a hundred. Hard to wrap my mind around it sometimes," Sam replied as Bucky came around the counter to lift him up. "Whoa! You plan on taking me somewhere?" 

"We are. Snow's down enough that we can show you our favorite spot in the city." 

"It's managed to survive the development and it's a decent enough rooftop view," Steve added. Sam tugged on winter gear and Bucky peppered his face with kisses. "Hey, what about me?" 

"Later, I wanna pamper Sam." She replied, the wink meaning that Steve would get the same amount of attention later on. "Sam, anything you want to do?" 

"Show me the rooftop but maybe with something warm to drink?" 

"That sounds fair."

* * *

All three of them huddled together on the roof, puffs of warm air coming out like dragon's breath. Sam was squished between Bucky and Steve but was the warmest of the three. 

The hot cocoa had been gone within the first twenty minutes. 

"Might take up knittin' again, Buck," Steve grumbled as he cuddled with Sam and Bucky curled closer to both of them under the fleece blanket that barely protected them. "Just for a decent blanket." 

"Go for it. Ya c'n sell 'em with a tag that says 'handmade by Captain America himself.'" Bucky offered wryly. 

Sam laughed until he was shaking all of them as they appreciated the sparkling city lights. 

"Give some to a church or come knit with my Mama then; she's already halfway in love with your apple-pie as it is..." Bucky gratefully took in the sight of a happy Sam, his gestures expansive and open. "Oh, the secrets my Mama could tell you two are waaay too embarrassing." 

She's glad she took a chance on happiness like this as her lovers include her with thoughtful touches. 

This might be her favorite holiday season in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
